Family Time
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Post-ep for 'The Goop on the Girl.'


**Y'all are awesome! Thanks for the continued support! The following takes place after "The Goop on the Girl." Enjoy.**

**VVVVV**

"Well, I guess I'll be going," Booth said reluctantly, reaching for his coat.

"You don't have to leave, Booth," Brennan replied.

"I don't want to intrude on your family time, Bones. It's okay."

"No, Booth," she insisted, hearing a twinge of sadness in his voice. "There's more than one kind of family. Isn't that what you told me a few years back?"

Booth grinned and left his coat on the hook. "I heard Hodgins say the same thing to Angela earlier. Sounds like I'm rubbing off on him, too," he smirked and walked by her, then flopped down on the couch.

She smiled as he made himself at home. "I'm glad they're able to be friends after all they've been through," she told him as she sat down facing him, one leg tucked under the other, an arm across the back of the couch.

"It's got to be difficult to go from being engaged to just friends, though. Seeing each other everyday…"

"It's like what happened with you and Rebecca."

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Rebecca and I were never engaged. We're not even friends anymore. We're…civil to each other, but only because of Parker..."

"I'm sorry you don't get to spend Christmas with him. I know how much it means to you."

"I hate it, Bones. I really hate it. But it's like you said, I can't butt in on her time with Parker and expect her to not do that to me."

"You could always celebrate it in March…"

"No, I'm not taking Christmas advice from Daisy."

"It doesn't matter who it comes from, it's sound advice, Booth."

"Christmas is in December," he argued. "Generations before us celebrated it in December, and so will the generations after."

"Why are you so testy with me? I'm just trying to help."

"I know, Bones," he sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "I just feel like my religion is being attacked when people say things like 'Christmas is in March.'" He glanced over at her and continued before she could respond. "Let's just agree to disagree."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Booth," she insisted. "During dinner I came to realize the benefits and rewards of having a family--any type of family."

He smiled and lifted up his head, gazing over at her. "You felt loved," he told her, remembering what Max had said to Brennan about people spending Christmas alone.

"I felt…contented that we all could share a meal," she replied, thinking about Max's words, too, but not sure that she was ready to admit possible feelings of any kind of love. "Though, technically, we could do that any day of the year, not just because it's Christmas."

"That's true, but how often would all of us be free at the same time? What happened here today, Bones, that's part of the spirit of Christmas!" Booth exclaimed.

She let his words sink in for a few moments then broke out into a huge grin. "I've got an idea."

"Okay, shoot."

"In the so-called spirit of Christmas, I think we should go visit Hank."

Booth returned her grin and nodded appreciatively. "Now _that's_ something we can agree on. Great idea."

"Should we take him some food? There's plenty left."

"I think he'd like that. What about Max and Maggie though?"

"Actually, I prefer 'Margaret,'" she stated drolly as she entered the room.

"Sorry, _Margaret_."

"Thank you. What plans have the two of you made that would cause you to worry over me?"

"Booth's grandfather, the one who raised him, lives in a retirement community, and I suggested we go visit him. Perhaps you'd like to come, too?"

"No, that doesn't sound like something I'd enjoy," she said, practically emotionless. "I'll stay here with Uncle Max if it's all the same to you."

"Sure. Where is Max anyway?" Brennan asked.

"Napping," she said simply. "Well, you better head out before it gets too late. He might be asleep by the time you get there."

"No, Pops is a partier. He's the last to go to bed and the first to get up because he's afraid he'll miss some gossip," Booth told her with a wide grin. Brennan's suggestion had lifted his spirits, and he couldn't hide his excitement, knowing he'd see his beloved grandfather in just a short time.

Margaret cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at Booth, studying him intently. "You know, I have to agree with Temperance. Once you get past your small eyes, you're quite pleasant to look at."

Caught off-guard by her statement--and unclear on whether or not it was a compliment--he glanced from Brennan to Margaret, then back to Brennan. "You said my eyes were too small?" he directed at Brennan.

"No, Margaret did," Brennan supplied hastily. "I insisted that I find your symmetrical physical attributes pleasing."

He flashed another grin at Brennan. _That_ was definitely a compliment.

"Lost time is never found again," Margaret uttered, breaking up the moment.

Brennan cut her a look.

"I apologize. It seems I am incapable of immediately eliminating all Benjamin Franklin quotes. Perhaps a transition period is necessary, a vocabulary evolution, if you will."

"Of course," Booth agreed. "No one can be expected to change in an instant."

Finally, Margaret offered Booth a tiny smile. "You'd better hurry up. The more time you waste here, the less you'll have to spend with your grandfather."

"She's right, Booth," Brennan said, standing and walking toward the kitchen. "We'll take Hank the rest of the pie…" she called over her shoulder, already knowing what Booth's reaction would be.

"But it's like _half a pie_!" Booth protested as he quickly followed her.

Brennan chuckled as he easily caught up with her. "There's an untouched pie in the fridge that's all yours."

"The whole thing?"

"That's usually what 'untouched' means, Booth," she smirked.

He opened the fridge door and soon found the pie. "You're the best!"

She reached past him into the fridge and pulled out a few covered plates. "I know how much you like pie."

"I really do. Thanks again." He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

And she had to admit, as she slightly leaned into him, that it really was a merry Christmas.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**

**In case I don't write any more Bones fic before the end of the year (and even if I do), I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season. Oh yes, "Lost time is never found again," is a Benjamin Franklin quote.**


End file.
